japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Tenzen Yanagi
Tenzen Yanagi is an eccentric elderly old man, and a supporting character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. He meets Yusei Fudo on a paddy wagon after Yusei had been caught by the Sector Security, and was being sent to the Facility. Yanagi serves as one of Yusei's allies. In the English version, Bolt Tanner and Blister commonly refer to him as "Grandpa". In the Japanese version, he calls Yusei "sonny". Background He tells Yusei that he had traveled all over the world, while collecting very rare famous duel monster cards. He call all his duel monster cards his ancident treasures. While trespassing in New Domino City, Yanagi witnessed the appearance of the Crimson Dragon while Jack Atlas, and Yusei dueled. He is later captured by Sector Security, and transported to the Facility. Personality He is a cheery cheerful old man who is well versed due to his many travels to foreign lands around the world. Appearance He has gray spiky hair and wears causal clothes. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' The Facility arc Yanagi meets Yusei Fudo on the wagon ride to the Facility, and quickly befriends him. (In the English version, a guard tells Yusei that Yanagi has been to the Facility many times before. When Yusei asks Yanagi why this is, Yanagi says that he smuggles his treasures into New Domino, implying that the cards in his Deck are not legal.) At the Facility, Yanagi duels Bolt Tanner in place of Yusei, since Yusei had his Deck confiscated. After his defeat, Tanner mocks and stomps on Yanagi's "Crystal Skull" card despite Yanagi's pleas and explanation of how they are valuable to him. Disgusted by Tanner's behavior, Yusei defeats Tanner using Yanagi's cards. After Yusei's performance, Tanner befriends both of them. When Rex Goodwin tries to confirm his suspicions about Yusei being a Signers, Yanagi informs Yusei about the Signers and the legend of the Crimson Dragon. The warden, Mr. Armstrong, beats up Yanagi, for the sake of displeasing Yusei. Before Yusei leaves the Facility, Yanagi gives him his "Totem Pole" card. Fortune Cup arc Yanagi and Tanner were later freed thanks to Goodwin. Yanagi stayed with Yusei and kept rooting for him during the Fortune Cup. After Jack and Yusei's Duel ended, he and the others headed to Blister's hideout through a tunnel. Here Luna spoke with Yusei about the vision they saw of Satellite being destroyed. She asked him what a Signer is, to which Yanagi interrupts and explains everything to her. This time he draws a sketch figure, explaining though that it's been a while since he saw this, the drawing represents the Crimson Dragon, as it almost looked exactly like the one on the stone tablet which is in the Sky Temple. Yusei is surprised to see the tail of the dragon (head in the English version) being the same as his birthmark, and Luna's is one of the claw. Yanagi explains that according to the legend of the People of the Stars, all five of the marks that are engraved in their arms are the divided parts of the dragon itself. Since the Crimson Dragon showed up fully represented during the Fortune Cup, Yanagi concludes that the last Signer must have also been present. Dark Signers arc He then moves into Leo and Luna's apartment. He arranged for a meeting with Sayer in hopes of gaining the support of Akiza Izinski but is tricked by Sayer and they are knocked out by gas. Yanagi and Tanner are taken to a secure room and locked inside. Yanagi and Tanner wake up in the room wondering what happened. They figure out that Sayer put them there, and he could not be trusted. They try busting the door for a bit but get nowhere. The entire building shakes and the building starts collapsing. The door is finally loose enough to ram and they bust the door. They find Luna watching her brother through glass. Tanner breaks the glass and frees Leo. They try to find a way out but Luna is lead to Akiza Dueling. They follow and watch Akiza and Misty Duel. The Duel stops when the building collapses and Tanner, Yanagi, Leo, and Luna run out of the building. They meet Jack outside and tell him that Akiza is inside and may need help. They run and the building collapses. They find out that Akiza is in the hospital and they visit her. His last appearance was being seen waving goodbye to the Signers as they headed towards Satellite to take on the Dark Signers in their final showdown. Ark Cradle arc He is last seen cheering on Yusei during his fight with Z-one. Video Games Tenzen Yanagi appears in the following video games: *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer Quotes *My ancient treasures *That means your a Signer *Sonny Relationships 'Yusei Fudo' 'Bolt Tanner' Blister Leo Luna Dexter Tetsu Trudge Akiza Izinski Crow Hogan Jack Atlas Trivia *He doesn't appear in the Manga. *His birthday is, and his bloodtype is. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Bunmei Tobayama *'English' : Marc Thompson all information on Tenzen Yanagi came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Tenzen_Yanagi Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males